


snoozy pokémon.jpg

by birates



Series: pokéverse [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birates/pseuds/birates
Summary: The man fiddles with his camera for a few seconds and grins as it beeps. “Cool, nothing damaged here. Well, except my dignity, I guess.” He laughs and Noct doesn’t think he’s ever heard a purer sound. “I’m Prompto, by the way,” he says as he extends a hand to Noct. “Photographer and cute Pokémon enthusiast.”Noct takes the hand and shakes it. “I’m gay.”Fuck.





	snoozy pokémon.jpg

**Author's Note:**

> just some queer boys and their pokémon in a world where nothing is bad and no one dies

The forest is neither peaceful nor eerie; it’s a gentle, unthreatening quiet, Noct decides – perfect for a simple stroll with his faithful Umbreon, Carbuncle. Things have been training-intense lately and while the results have certainly started showing, Noct’s glad to have a day off. Had things gone his way, though, he’d still be in bed. His Pokémon had other ideas it seems; he’d been woken by a paw on his face far earlier than he would’ve liked. However, Noct’s happy to accommodate. The nature reserve isn’t too far out of the city and Carbuncle deserves the time outside away from training. He hasn’t any plans to battle anyone or catch new Pokémon, but he’s not opposed to the latter idea. Noct knows his team is lacking in grass types – Gladio had pointed it out at their last training session. He’ll need to sort that out before taking on that new water type gym.

Given the early hour, few trainers are out. Noct passes a parent excitedly teaching his young child how to call their Pokémon back to their Pokéball and an elderly man fishing in a small stream. Even the wild Pokémon are few and far between. Carbuncle seems to pose minimal threat and none challenge him; perhaps they’re enjoying the rest Noct had been deprived of. He belatedly realises he could’ve brought his fishing equipment and set up camp further down the stream where the banks are wider and currents quicker. Next time, he thinks.

Carbuncle trots ahead, knowing Noct will follow. Noct strolls along, slow enough for his lazy, sleep-heavy limbs but always keeping Carbuncle in his sight. He realises his Pokémon is leading him to a clearing as the trees start thinning and the morning sun trickles through the openings. He hopes Carbuncle remembers where they’ve been; Noct hasn’t been paying attention and isn’t entirely certain he could guide them back to the car.

He meanders along aimlessly and lets Carbuncle investigate their surroundings. His Pokémon has loyally been by his side for longer than Noct can remember; he’s fiercely protective of his trainer yet has a playful streak to him. Noct smiles as he watches Carbuncle weave between fauna. Noct doesn’t know if he was ever a wild Pokémon prior to being given to Noct but he adapts effortlessly to any surroundings. It’s one of the many reasons Noct cherishes him as a companion.

Noct separates from Carbuncle to find a place to rest. Although a chill lingers in the morning air, he knows it will warm up soon enough. Perhaps he could find a tree trunk to lounge against on shaded, padded ground. He’d have enough time for a nap before Carbuncle comes to fetch him and ask to go home.

A yawn escapes him as he searches for a place to nap and another soon follows. He rubs at his watering eyes and attempts to quell a third yawn that threatens to emerge; he _really_ could’ve done with those extra few hours in bed. It’s not that he’s _lazy_ , as such, rather he has no concept of a regular sleep schedule. Besides, who needs sleep when there’s King’s Knight updates? He can always go back to bed once Carbuncle’s had enough of the great outdoors. He’ll have to make another trip out here some other time to catch some grass types; he doesn’t have the energy for that now.

The low, neat grass of the clearing starts to get wilder and taller as Noct approaches the trees on the opposite side to where he’d entered. His investment in finding a comfortable looking spot distracts him from a curious noise coming from somewhere to the right of him. He pauses when he notices it, a strange, clicking and whirring noise. A beat passes before he can place the sound as the shutter of a high-end camera.  He glances behind him, eyes searching for Carbuncle, and turns back ahead once he’s spotted him. His Umbreon will be fine if he darts a little bit further into the forest for a moment.

The source of the noise isn’t hard to find. A small murmuring accompanies it, a string of sweet babbling usually spoken around babies and cute Pokémon. Noct follows the sounds until he comes across a figure crouched at the base of a tree with a camera raised to his eye. The subject of the photographs seem to be a Bunnelby and Eevee curled up asleep together. Noct’s lips curve in a smile. He’s always had a soft spot for Eevees; they remind him of the Carbuncle from his youth.

He freezes as the man pulls the camera from his face and relaxes back on his haunches.

The man’s golden locks catch the light _just_ right; they’re spiked in disarray yet look unbelievably soft. Uncountable freckles are scattered across pale skin, disappearing beneath clothing and reappearing down toned arms and along delicate hands. His smile is captivating and Noct can’t find the strength to look away.

He seems to notice Noct’s staring in that moment, or at least feel his presence. His head snaps up in alarm and he jumps in fright. His camera clatters to the ground, startling the sleeping Pokémon. He balances flees him as he falls backwards. Noct is by his side in a moment, steadying him and reaching for the camera.

“Oh, geez, you scared the shit outta me there,” the blonde says breathily. He smiles, though, as if amused by his own fright. Noct can’t remember how to talk.

The smile drops slightly as moments pass by without reply. Noct remembers the camera in his hands and passes it to the other, who thanks him genially. He pushes himself up and Noct follows, unsure of what to do or say.

He’s _so_ pretty.

The man fiddles with his camera for a few seconds and grins as it beeps. “Cool, nothing damaged here. Well, except my dignity, I guess.” He laughs and Noct doesn’t think he’s ever heard a purer sound. “I’m Prompto, by the way,” he says as he extends a hand to Noct. “Photographer and cute Pokémon enthusiast.”

Noct takes the hand and shakes it. “I’m gay.”

_Fuck._

“I mean, I’m Noct. Noctis. I’m also gay but that’s not my name.”

He can feel his cheeks and the tips of his ears burning as they flush crimson. Prompto snorts with laughter at the introduction and has to take a moment to compose himself.

“Nice to meet’cha, Noct.” He’s smiling so Noct thinks it can’t have gone too badly. That doesn’t stop him from wanting to slam his head into a tree, though.

“So, uh, what… What were you doing?” Noct asks, hoping to sound suave but he knows he’s failing.

“Before you scared me?” Prompto teases, a grin at his lips. “A personal project. It’s nice to wander and take photos of whatever I want. Besides, did you see those guys? They’re _adorable_.”

Noct glances down to the dozing Pokémon who appear to have moved on from their rude awakening.

“Do you, uh, come here often?” Noct cringes internally as soon as the words leave his mouth. Why can his brain and his words never come to an agreement on what to say?

Prompto’s cheeks tinge a pretty pink. “Kinda. I’m not all that outdoorsy but you get better photos of wild Pokémon out here than in parks.”

Noct listens keenly and nods when Prompto asks if he wants to see his photos. He’d agree to anything to keep talking to this man. Prompto babbles away as he flicks through his photographs and explains the background and context to them. There’s a disproportionate amount of snaps of flying types, which Noct notes aloud and grins as Prompto blushes and explains that he just likes birds.

“The big ones are so cool. They look all intimidating but they can be super friendly – and they’re so soft and you can _ride_ them.”

Noct can feel himself falling deeper with every word he says.

A nudge at his calf startles him from his pining. Prompto gasps and crouches, extending a hand for Carbuncle to sniff.

“Is this one yours?” Prompto asks, petting Carbuncle’s head gently, as if afraid of hurting him.

“Yeah,” replies Noct. “Had him since I was a kid.”

Carbuncle throws him a look; if Noct didn’t know any better, he’d think Carbuncle knows what he’s up to.

“He’s gorgeous,” Prompto hums. “What’s his name?”

“Carbuncle.”

“Hey there, Carbuncle,” Prompto croons. He strokes along the Umbreon’s left ear then lets him go and stands again. Carbuncle sits obediently by Noct’s side but nudges his leg insistently.

“Looks like someone’s ready to go home,” Prompto jokes, although there’s something ingenuine about the humour.

“Yeah…” Noct trails off, unsure of what to say. He hardly knows this guy but leaving so abruptly seems unfair.

“I, uh –” Noct raises his brows as Prompto stutters. The blonde hangs his camera about his neck by the strap and pats his pockets in search of his phone. He fumbles with it for a moment, entering the passcode incorrectly twice in his haste. When it’s handed to Noct, a blank text message is displayed on the screen. “You could text yourself. From my phone. So you have my number and can text back.”

Noct doesn’t meet his gaze but smiles shyly at the phone. He dutifully types his number as the recipient and sends himself a single Swablu emoji from Prompto’s ‘recently used’ list. Prompto’s smile as he hands the phone back sets off butterflies in his stomach and they don’t stop until he’s at least half way home. He checks his phone once he’s parked up and heading inside. He stops just outside his doorway and grins.

_[ unknown number ] hi it was really nice meeting u!! lmk when you’re free and i can finish showing u those photos :)_

_[unknown number ] [ img attached: snoozy pokémon.jpg ]_


End file.
